Jevil
"I CAN DO ANYTHING!!" - Jevil'Jevil' is an NPC and bonus boss in Chapter 1 of Deltarune. Jevil can be found at the very bottom of the staircase on the ?????? floor of Card Castle. At first, he cannot be seen directly, and can only be talked to through his prison's closed door. Jevil is an optional enemy, and as such, defeating Jevil does not progress the story. Contents https://deltarune.fandom.com/wiki/Jevil# hide#Profile ##Appearance #Main Story ##History ##Chapter 1 ###Broken Keys ###After Defeat #In Battle ##Attacks ###Victory Conditions ###Notes ##Strategy ##Quotes ##Flavor Text #Gallery #Trivia #References Profile Edit Appearance Edit Jevil is a short, humanoid creature with a round gray face resembling a mask, elfin ears, clown-like eyes with small yellow pupils and black sclerae, and a large smiling mouth with yellow teeth. He has a long, purple tongue which can be seen either when he laughs, or during some of his attacks. He has a purple tail shaped like a capital letter J. He is dressed in a purple shirt, black trousers, a black jacket, green slippers, purple mittens, and a lime green and yellow collar ruff. He wears a purple and black harlequin jester hat with two small yellow bells. His head appears to be connected to his body via a coil spring (akin to that found in a jack-in-the-box), which is only exposed when attacked. Main Story Edit History Edit Some time before Kris and Susie entered the Dark World, Jevil worked as the Court Jester, together with Seam, who was the Court Magician. One day, however, Jevil encountered a "strange someone," presumed to be the Knight, and his personality shifted permanently. Seam explains that Jevil "started saying bizarre things that didn't completely make sense - but didn't completely not make sense, either". Eventually, Jevil started viewing the world as a game, while everyone acted as its participants. Because of this, Seam was forced by the four Kings to lock Jevil away underneath Card Castle. Chapter 1 Edit When talking to him for the first time, Jevil explains that while it appears he is locked in a cell, he is the only person who is actually free while everyone else is locked away. However, he goes on to explain that he is lonely and that he wishes for more people to be free with him. He instructs the party to find the key to open his door, noting that the "Old Shopkeeper", Seam, knows something about it. Broken Keys Edit To get the key to Jevil's cell, the party heads out to collect the three Broken Keys (A, B, and C). Seam hands over Broken Key A after the party talks to them about Jevil. He also hints towards the location of the Broken Key B, speaking of a path where the stars do not shine. The party finds Broken Key B in a chest in the paper ballerina area in the Forest. The chest can be seen from the main area, but can only be accessed through a secret passage, which is located in the middle of the south edge of the square in the southwest corner of the area. Following the passage, the party encounters three Rabbicks before reaching the chest. Broken Key C is found in a chest behind a spade and diamond puzzle in the Field. The combination is the order of the shaped doors in the upper floors of Card Castle, starting from the bottom and always containing non-violent minions. This order is Diamond, Heart, Club, Spade. After retrieving the three Broken Keys, the party takes them to the smith, Malius, who combines the parts into a single key. The smith then warns the party of the evil energy the Key holds and advises them not to use it. After the party brings the Key to Jevil's cell, a smaller door materializes and opens, and Jevil invites the party to enter. Waiting inside on the far end of the room is Jevil, who invites the party to play a "simple numbers game" with him: "When your HP drops to 0, you lose." After explaining the game, Jevil engages the party in combat. After Defeat Edit Once defeated, Jevil warns the party of future events through various metaphors, before transforming into an item and granting himself to the party. The item Jevil will grant the party, along with the dialogue he delivers, depends on the method by which he was defeated: *If Jevil is Pacified by Ralsei, he proclaims that he will sleep for "the other 100 years" and that "a nightmare will awaken in party members' hearts, in the shadow of the Knight's hand." He questions the party's ability to stop "it," before giving them the armor Jevilstail, becoming the Devilsknife, and flying upwards, disappearing. *If Jevil is beaten by fighting, he prophesizes about the return of the "Queen", along with "the Knight's hand" drifting closer, before warning the party many are stronger than him. He ends this speech by saying "TAKE ME AND DO YOUR STRONGEST!", becoming the Devilsknife, and flying upwards, disappearing as Devilsknife is given to the party (presumably the one Jevil himself turned into). In Battle Edit Attacks Edit The attacks he uses depend on how much health he has left or how tired he is, which can be split into 5 phases. The first time he uses attacks in these phases, he uses them in order, and always says a particular voiceline before the attack. If the party survives all of the attacks in a phase, Jevil begins to randomly use attacks from that pool of moves indefinitely until he is knocked into a later phase by the party. While in this state, Jevil says random voice lines from phase 5 with no correlation to the move he is about to perform. An exception to this is Phase 4, which leads directly into Phase 5 after its sequence of attacks is completed. ;Phase 1 *"CHAOS, CHAOS, CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" **Jevil teleports to random spots in the areas to the left and right of the Bullet Board and quickly spews volleys of five spade bullets centered at the SOUL that advance linearly beyond the board until the attack ends. *"SHALL WE PLAY THE RING-AROUND?" **Ten large spade bullets appear around the Bullet Board in a circle and quickly start bounding, one after the other, in a spiral pattern, towards the center of the Bullet Board and beyond. They move toward the middle either clockwise or counterclockwise. The direction of the spiral remains the same throughout the attack in earlier phases, but can shift later in the fight. It is possible to dodge this attack by waiting in the top right corner of the Board between two spades, causing all of them to miss. *"MY HEARTS GO OUT TO ALL YOU SINNERS!" **Bombs with hearts in the center quickly fall to the level of the Bullet Board and detonate into four hearts in a square formation rotating at the center point, which fly towards the SOUL and go beyond. This continues until the attack ends. *"HA, HA. LET'S MAKE THE DEVILSKNIFE." **Four scythes oscillate around the center of the Bullet Board while rotating in either direction. ;Phase 2 *"PIIP PIIP, LET'S RIDE THE CAROUSEL GAME." **3 rows of horses fly across the arena from the left to the right as if they were textures on a 3D cylinder. They all bob up and down according to a pattern, and their path skews up and down over time. *"HEE, HEE, HAVING FUN?! JOIN THE CLUB!" **Bombs with clubs in the center quickly fall to the level of the Bullet Board and explode into club bullets, which aim at the SOUL in a 3-way spread pattern and go beyond the board. This continues until the attack ends. *"HEARTS, DIAMONDS, I CAN DO ANYTHING!" **Diamonds rapidly spawn from the bottom of the screen in random locations and fly upwards - essentially a sped-up version of one of Rudinn's attacks. *"WHO KEEPS SPINNING THE WORLD AROUND?" **Spade bullets circle the screen and attack just as in phase 1. However, this attack lasts slightly longer, the spades move slightly faster, the SOUL's movement speed increases, and the spiral may change direction at random. ;Phase 3 *"YOU KIDS ARE REALLY KEEPING UP!" **Just like the carousel attack from phase 2, except there are both horses and ducks, and their path does not skew. There are still only 3 rows of them, yet the horses and ducks go up and down at opposite intervals to each other. *"NU-HA!! I NEVER HAD SUCH FUN, FUN!!" **Bombs with spades in the center fall quickly fall to the level of the Bullet Board and explode into 10 spade bullets that together shoot out evenly in all directions. *"A BEAUTY IS JOYING IN MY HEART!" **Clubs appear around the edges of the screen, shooting 3 individual 3-way spread bursts of bullets aimed at the SOUL. The three bursts aim and fire at the place where the SOUL was, so there appears to be a small amount of spread as they fly towards the SOUL. This is in essence a sped-up version of one of Clover's attacks. *"EVEN DEVILSKNIFE IS SMILING!" **Four scythes oscillate around the center of the board, just as in phase 1, but this time, a larger red scythe will appear either near the top of the board or the bottom, and fly horizontally across the screen, damaging the target if they are hit by it. It randomly starts at either top or bottom. It always alternates which side it is on, so if it starts at the top, the order is "top, bottom, top". It appears 4 times, but can only hit the SOUL the first 3 times before the attack ends. ;Phase 4 *"IT'S SO EXCITING... I CAN'T TAKE IT!" **Jevil teleports to random spots in the areas to the left and right of the Bullet Board, much quicker than the Phase 1 attack, and throws one diamond bullet aimed at the SOUL that advances linearly and will go beyond the board. **After this attack, combat flavor text changes to "CHAOS BOMB was prepared FOR YOU." *"THIS IS IT, BOISENGIRLS! SEE YA!" **Every previous version of the suit bombs (hearts, spades, clubs) spawns randomly, as well as a diamond bomb, which fires 3 diamond bullets aimed at the SOUL, each one slightly slower than the previous, forming a straight line. *"ENOUGH!! YOU KIDS TIRED ME UP!" **Jevil looks tired, and attacks with a much slower version of the diamond attack from phase 2, where diamonds spawn from below the arena and fly up. These diamonds give a very large amount of TP. **Combat flavor text changes to "Something terrible is coming...!" *"KIDDING! HERE'S MY FINAL CHAOS!" **The arena grows to fill the whole screen. Giant versions of the Devilsknife fall from the top of the screen, dealing damage if touched. If they touch the ground, they create a pillar of white light that may also damage the party members. These Devilsknives appear randomly along the screen until the party members survive long enough, then a set pattern falls going from the edges of the screen in, then another falls dead-center, followed by some more around the edges, and a final giant Devilsknife that fills the screen falls from the sky and ends the attack. This final Devilsknife can easily be avoided by staying away, since it cannot go all the way down. ;Phase 5 *Repeats various attacks from all phases. Uses one of these lines: **"IT'S ALL TOO MUCH FUN!!!" **"THESE CURTAINS ARE REALLY ON FIRE!" **"THIS BODY CANNOT BE KILLED!" **"A CHAOS, CHAOS!" **"PLEASE, IT'S JUST A SIMPLE CHAOS." Victory Conditions Edit There are three ways to defeat Jevil: #Fully deplete Jevil's HP #Tire Jevil using Pirouette and Hypnosis, then cast Pacify #Tire Jevil by being on Phase 5 and on turn #30+, then cast Pacify Notes Edit *Only #1 counts as a violent victory. #2 can be done before the end of Phase 4, ending the fight early. #2 requires Jevil to be tired at least 10 times. #3 works the same whether the fight is progressed by ACTing or FIGHTing. Strategy Edit Jevil's battle is unique in Chapter 1, using several voice line audio clips and what appears to be a 3D-rendered stage. The battle is also fairly difficult; all of Jevil's attacks have a large number of projectiles that are fast-moving and/or have complex trajectories. In the current patch of the PC version of the game, it is possible to tab out of the game in fullscreen via the Windows/Super key or Alt-Tab. This glitch causes the game to slow down and makes the fight easier, but is obviously unviable in the Nintendo Switch release. It is suggested that the party fills their inventory with consumables, with the Top Cake/Spin Cake, Clubs Sandwich, and Revive Mints being the best to bring, and Darkburgers filling the remaining inventory slots (Kris and Susie receive more health from Choco Diamonds and Hearts Donuts respectively). Discarding Ralsei's Manual to bring an additional healing item is generally unnecessary, but can be done if an extra inventory slot is really needed. Upon defeating Jevil, the party is awarded either the Jevilstail (armor; +2 Attack, +1 Defense, +2 Magic) if pacified or the Devilsknife (weapon (axe); +5 Attack, +4 Magic, Rude Buster: -10 TP cost) if defeated through violence. In order to spare him, the party must tire Jevil by ACTing and Pacify him with Ralsei. Hypnosis costs 50 TP and takes the entire party's turn, greatly tiring Jevil and decreasing his damage for the turn. Pirouette costs 20 TP and only takes Kris's turn, but is not as "tiring" as Hypnosis and has a "random" effect dependent on which turn it is: *'Pirouette Rotation' **Turn 1: "It was just foley!" (Nothing happens) **Turn 2: "JEVIL felt at ease! JEVIL's defense dropped!" (Lowers Jevil's defense by 4 with each use) **Turn 3: "Awkward! Upcoming attack will hurt rapidly!" (The number of invincibility frames decreases this turn) **Turn 4: "Tranquil! The dance defended the party!" (Party defense up) **Turn 5: "What! It's nothing but a useless bird!" (Nothing happens) **Turn 6: "It felt comforting!" (Heals a random party member) **Turn 7: "Everyone's HP got jumbled up!" (Shuffle party members' HP bars, including Max HP) **Turn 8: "JEVIL's upcoming move got powered up!" (Jevil's next attack will deal more damage) **Turn 9: "A perfect 10!" (~30 HP heal to all party members) **The effects for Pirouette will rotate indefinitely until the battle ends, following this set order. If the party has tired Jevil at least 10 times (at least 6 uses of Hypnosis, the rest can be either Hypnosis and/or Pirouette), Jevil can be pacified. This can be done before the Final Chaos attack with good enough TP management. Quotes Edit ;Voice Lines *''I CAN DO ANYTHING!'' *''CHAOS, CHAOS!'' *''METAMORPHOSIS!'' *''BYE-BYE!'' *''OH!'' *''THE TRUE AND NEO CHAOS![1] ;Pre-battle *''BOO HOO HOO, UEE HEE HEE. SO LONELY, LONELY, I BE... BUT LO, THREE VISITORS STANDING INSIDE? WHO ARE YOU FEW? *''I AM INNOCENT, INNOCENT. I JUST WANTED TO PLAY A GAME, GAME. BUT THE BORING KINGS FOUND SUCH FUN TO BE A TROUBLE. AS PUNISHMENT, THEY CRAVED TO IMPRISON MY BODY. BUT I'M FAST, FAST, CLEVER, CLEVER. THEY LOST THE CHASE, AND LOCKED UP THEIR ENTIRE RACE, BUILDING A PRISON AROUND THE WHOLE WORLD. NOW I'M THE ONLY FREE ONE.'' *''THINGS DON'T SEEM SUCH FROM HERE, LIGHTNERS!'' *''THAT IS UN-SO. I GROW LONELY IN MY LITTLE FREEDOM. SO, SHALL YOU PLAY A GAME WITH ME, ME...? I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT IT MEANS TO BE FREE!'' ;If "PLAY A GAME" is chosen *''FIND THE KEY, AND I'LL LET YOU BE FREE, FREE. THE KEY IS HIDDEN FROM THE EYES. THE OLD SHOPKEEPER KNOWS A SECRET.'' ;If "DO NOT PLAY A GAME" is chosen *''BOO HOO HOO, UEE HEE HEE!! HOW CAN YOU REFUSE, WHEN YOU ARE ALREADY PLAYING...?'' ;After repairing the key *''UEE HEE HEE, THE KEY, THE KEY. A MARVELOUS FUN IS ABOUT TO BREAK FREE. WON'T YOU LET YOURSELF OUTSIDE?'' ;If refusing to open the gate *''YOU CAME TOO FAR! YOUR CHOICE HAS RUN OUT!'' ;Upon entrance *''UEE HEE HEE! VISITORS, VISITORS! NOW WE CAN PLAY, PLAY! THEN, AFTER YOU, I CAN PLAY WITH EVERYONE ELSE, TOO!'' *''OH, IT'S JUST A SIMPLE NUMBERS GAME. WHEN YOUR HP DROPS TO 0, YOU LOSE!'' *''UEE HEE HEE! SHARK-TO-SHARK! I WOULDN'T HAVE IT ANY OTHER WAY! NOW, NOW!! LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!'' ;After pacifying *''WHAT FUN!! I'M EXHAUSTED!! YOU KIDS TIRED ME UP!! NOW I WILL SLEEP FOR THE OTHER 100 YEARS. UNFORTUNATELY, YOU KIDS CANNOT HAVE SUCH A PLEASANT DREAM. FROM NOW, A NIGHTMARE WILL AWAKEN IN YOUR HEARTS. IN THE SHADOW OF THE KNIGHT'S HAND... LIGHTNERS, CAN YOU STOP IT? UEE HEE HEE! EITHER WAY, A MISCHIEF-MISCHIEF, A CHAOS-CHAOS...! LIGHTNERS! FROM INSIDE YOUR LITTLE CELL!! TAKE THIS AND DO YOUR STRONGEST---!'' ;After beating him through the use of fighting *''HA HA HA. WHAT FUN!!! YOU'RE FAST, FAST, STRONG, STRONG. BUT THERE ARE YET FASTER, YET STRONGER. THE HAND OF THE KNIGHT IS DRIFTING FORWARD. SOON, THE "QUEEN" RETURNS, AND HELL'S ROAR BUBBLES FROM THE DEPTHS... LIGHTNERS, CAN YOU STOP IT? UEE HEE HEE! EITHER WAY, A MISCHIEF-MISCHIEF, A CHAOS-CHAOS...! LIGHTNERS! FROM INSIDE YOUR LITTLE CELL!! TAKE ME AND DO YOUR STRONGEST---!'' Flavor Text Edit *''LET THE GAMES BEGIN!'' Encounter *''There is no strategy to defeat the enemy. Good luck! ''Check *''The world is spinning, spinning. ''Neutral *''The air crackles with freedom. ''Neutral *''JEVIL is laughing incomprehensibly. ''Neutral *''It feels like a whirlwind. ''Neutral *''Smells like chaos. ''Neutral *''CHAOS BOMB was prepared FOR YOU. ''Bomb *''Something terrible is coming...! ''Chaos *''JEVIL's pulling out all the stops! ''5 *''Kris spun around! JEVIL got slightly more TIRED, and...!'' - see above for other associated flavor text *''Ralsei chanted something! ''Hypnosis *''Susie spun something around! ''Hypnosis *''Kris gazed strangely! ''Hypnosis *''JEVIL is truly exhausted!'' Tired Trivia Edit *Jevil's name is likely a portmanteau of the words "joker/jester" and "devil". *Jevil is the only character to currently have proper voice acting in Deltarune. Jevil says "CHAOS, CHAOS!", "I CAN DO ANYTHING!", and "METAMORPHOSIS!" for normal attacks, and "BYE BYE!" and "THE TRUE AND NEO CHAOS!"[1] before his "final chaos." The voice acting, barring the "BYE BYE!" voice line (which is identical in both localizations), is localized in the Japanese version as "カオスだよ、カオスだね！(Kaosu da yo, kaosu da ne!)", "なんでもできる！(Nandemo dekiru!)", "変身 (Henshin)", and "真のネオカオス (Shin no neo kaosu)" respectively. **Jevil is one of the 3 characters in Deltarune and Undertale with voice acting, the others being Flowey and Mettaton. **The lines "I can do anything!" and "Metamorphosis" are possible references to Loose Clown, a virtual sticker set that can be purchased from the LINE store.[3] **The line "These curtains are really on fire!" is almost certainly a reference to the term "curtain fire," an alternative name for the "bullet hell" sub-genre of shoot 'em ups, of which many attack patterns in both Undertale and Deltarune are reminiscing of and often compared to. *Jevil is likely based off of the Joker from a standard 52-card deck. The card itself can add randomness and confusion to a game, and Jevil's character is likely a reference to it. **The Joker card also does not have a suit and is likely why Jevil is not "locked" to a specific suit to use in battle. **Jevil's line "I can do anything!" could possibly allude to the standard function of a Joker card, which is to act as a wild card or overpower any other card played. **Songs in the music folder of Deltarune refer to his music as "prejoker.ogg" and "joker.ogg." **Jevil's imprisonment could be a reference to how the Joker card is excluded from the deck in many card games, similarly to how Jevil is excluded from the rest of the card-based kingdom. *Rarely, one of the ducks from the carousel may appear with Everyman's head. *The line "HOW CAN YOU REFUSE, WHEN YOU ARE ALREADY PLAYING" may be a reference to the line "HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO OUTRUN ME. WHEN I AM ALREADY HERE?" spoken by the character Lord English from Homestuck, a webcomic series which Toby Fox has made music for. **However, it could also simply be a self-aware line, as the player is playing Deltarune. *One of the Hypnosis actions is "Susie spun something around", a likely reference to the Mad Duck in Earthbound, which has an attack with the text "Mad Duck made something spin around!" *Jevil (along with Lancer, Rudinn, Hathy, Clover, King and the uncredited King of Diamonds) were designed by kanotynes. *In the background of his fight arena there is an image of a carousel. Category:Disasters In The Spooky Asylum (Offical)